


So Undeniably Yours

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Scott is a potato, no seriously, puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac looks good pupped</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Undeniably Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For Cal.

Isaac gave a low moan as he shivered in place on his pillow, mouth falling open as he rolled his hips against Scott's fingers, one hand clutching desperately at Scott's shoulders, the other flung uselessly across the pillows. Toes curling, a thready cry leaving him as he spilled, his eyes fluttered weakly and his mouth fell slack before pulling up weakly in a smile. Watching dazedly as Scott pulled his hand away, licking at his sticky fingers, Isaac swatted toward him, laughing at the way Scott deflected it and slid closer to press their mouths together. 

"Good morning." Scott greeted brightly when he pulled away. His clean hand slipped easily into Isaac's curls and he pressed his mouth to Isaac's temple before slipping back to nose at the slightly sweaty skin.

"Good way to wake up, anyway. Definitely counteracts the constant soccer player kicks to my bladder." 

Scott's hands slipped down Isaac's body, pressing over the swell of his stomach. His heart twisted and heat flushed through him. Isaac was full of pups. His pups. _Theirs_. Moving down to press a kiss against Isaac's stomach, he turned his head to the side, pressing his ear to Isaac's stomach, straining to listen to the life inside of him. Their little heartbeats. 

"You're definitely beautiful with them."

"Tell that to my bruised ego. I haven't been allowed to go outside since I started showing." Isaac grumbled, but his hands stroked over his stomach fondly. He was constantly battling his maleness with the fact he was a carrier. The fact he was weaker, dependent on Scott and the others in the pack definitely didn't help him either. Scott's lavish attention to him more than made up for it though; the glowing, hungry look in his eyes every time he saw Isaac's stomach, or the ripeness of his nipples, slightly swollen with the urge to give milk to their unborn young. 

Scott was murmuring softly against his belly, pressing in kisses. His hands caressed the swollen skin tenderly and he pressed his mouth to Isaac's newly pushed out navel before flicking it with his tongue. Isaac groaned and kicked out his leg pitifully to try and make Scott stop but didn't make an attempt to pull away. 

"Are you comfortable?" Scott asked, looking up at him with wide, puppy eyes. 

Isaac shrugged, he was never really completely comfortable now. He felt like a whale most days. A whale that couldn't see it's feet. Not to mention the having to pee every fifteen seconds or the incredible back pain or hunger. Scott propped a fourth towel behind his back and the coolness made Isaac moan quietly in comfort and give Scott a grateful smile. He pulled Scott close and kissed his mouth and then his neck, hand pushing into Scott's pajama pants easily. A breathy moan left Scott and he pushed his cock against Isaac's hand, rutting gently and apologizing at the same time. 

Isaac laughed quietly and rubbed his thumb over Scott's cock head, dragging his hand down slowly and moving back up with his long fingers. Scott's reactions to his pregnancy always made Isaac feel sexy, no matter how foul his mood was. Scott just looked him with such want and such admiration it was inspiring and breathtaking. It made Isaac forget his concerns about feeling womanish, it made him realize that he was just as strong as he always was; maybe even stronger. He slipped his hands below Scott's dick, cupping his balls and fondled them softly, adding a gentle pressure to make Scott shake. Part of him wished he could suck Scott down, give him a desperate, messy blowjob, but the position was impossible now. He'd just make it up to Scott later. 

"'M gonna pop, babe." Scott rasped out, hips moving back and forth in desperate, jerky motions. His eyes flashed amber for a moment and Scott bit down on his lower lip, muffling his cries. 

Isaac swooped forward, hand moving slower, licking at Scott's mouth, sucking his abused lower lip into his mouth before licking into Scott's mouth. Scott's hand looped around his neck, pressing closer against his side, fingers digging into his hair as they kissed until they were both breathless. Scott pulled away, mouth wet and open as he gasped out Isaac's name when his orgasm hit. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slowly fell back into the bed as pulse after pulse of semen gushed over Isaac's fingers. Isaac drew his hand away, wiping it off on the sheets and smiled at Scott. He cuddled close, ready for a nap. 

"I love you."

Scott smiled, rubbing their cheeks together in a nuzzle and sighed happily. "I love you too." He set his hand on Isaac's stomach, feeling a flurry of kicks, which made Isaac groan. He rubbed gently and kissed Isaac's neck. "And we love you all." 

Isaac nodded in agreement and yawned widely, pulling Scott closer as he pillowed his head on Scott's chest and let his eyes close, falling asleep to the sound of Scott's heart.


End file.
